Kin
by misssKUNIMITSU
Summary: What happens after Sunset? :P DEATHFIC.I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!
1. Chapter 1 Loyalty

Chapter One – Loyalty.

Squirrelflight stood in the clearing, licking her father. Thank StarClan Brambleclaw was there to stop Hawkfrost, before he murdered Firestar.

She couldn't help thinking…

_Just like Tigerstar. _

Squirrelflight padded toward Brambleclaw. She had to tell him.

"**Brambleclaw…**" Squirrelflight began.

"**What is it?**"

"**I…uhh…**" Squirrelflight stammered.

"**Squirrelflight, get on with it. You're not usually choked for words.**" Brambleclaw purred.

"**Well, Brambleclaw. My Belly's Rounder than usual.**" Squirrelflight admitted.

"**Are you complimenting my deputy experiences?**" Brambleclaw meowed.

"**Mousebrain, I'm going to be the mother of your kits.**" Squirrelflight purred.

She saw Brambleclaw's eyes go blank.

"**Brambleclaw? Don't you want these kits?**" Squirrelflight hissed.

"**I…I…I Do.**" Brambleclaw stammered. "**I'm just shocked. I love you Squirrelflight.**"

"**I do too.**" Squirrelflight pressed herself against Brambleclaw's fur.

Squirrelflight was going to say more, when Brambleclaw padded to camp.

Squirrelflight sat there, shocked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Squirrelflight saw her sister, Leafpool, leaving Firestar's side and padding toward her. She straightened up.

"**Leafpool, how's Firestar?**" Squirrelflight purred.

"**He's Fine, Just a few scratches around the neck, nothing that can't treat with. It's you I'm worried about,**" Leafpool began "**I overheard you talking to Brambleclaw, you're carrying his kits?**"

Squirrelflight sighed, her sister couldn't possibly try to stop her.

"**Yes, Leafpool. I just know Brambleclaw will be the best father.**" Squirrelflight meowed.

"**Well, I just thought you should know that Brambleclaw shares dreams with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.**" Leafpool hissed.

"**Oh…I see, he told me.**" Squirrelflight meowed uncomfortably.

_Why am I lying to my own sister? Brambleclaw shares dreams with his evil father? But he never told me_

Squirrelflight padded toward Firestar.

"**Firestar?**" Squirrelflight began "**I'm carrying Brambleclaw's kits.**"

"**That's wonderful.**" Firestar purred.

"**I think Brambleclaw will be a wonderful father.**" Squirrelflight meowed.

"**If he can put his clan before kin, he is a worthy father of my kin.**" Firestar meowed.

"**Thank you Firestar, for your approval.**" Squirrelflight purred.

_She still had her doubts, about whether Brambleclaw will leave his dreams out of his loyalty._

"**Firestar…Leafpool tells me that Brambleclaw shares dreams with his father.**" Squirrelflight hissed.

"**That doesn't mean that Brambleclaw has to listen to whatever his father tells him.**" Firestar replied "**Instead of murdering me, he killed Hawkfrost, which means his first loyalty is to his Clan.**"

"**Thank you for the advice Firestar,**" Squirrelflight purred. "**I will judge Brambleclaw for who he is, do you think I should tell him that I know?**"

"**Yes, Squirrelflight. I do believe you should.**" Firestar meowed.

Squirrelflight dipped her head, and padded away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Warrior Returns

Chapter 2 – The Warrior Returns.

Leafpool raised her head to see Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Birchpaw storming into the clearing.

_With Graystripe. _

Leafpool gasped, Graystripe? It's Graystripe…She wondered if her father had seen.

Firestar raised his head, his eyes bulged in surprise and pleasure. He bounded up, and over to Graystripe.

"**Graystripe!**" he purred.

"**You're back!**"

"**Of Course I am, I am an honorable warrior of ThunderClan.**" Graystripe snapped.

Firestar flinched.

Leafpool leaped to Firestar's defense, "**Graystripe, I thank you for saving me from the twolegs, you are brave, but that is no way to treat your Clan Leader.**" Leafpool hissed.

_Or your best friend, Leafpool added silently. _

"**My Clan Leader, you say?**" Graystripe snorted "**He is NOT my Clan Leader. My Clan Leader would send a patrol after his deputy, instead of naming a new one, and forgetting all about me.**"

"**Graystripe, I have never forgotten you. Brambleclaw was appointed less than a moon ago.**" Firestar hissed.

**"Why didn't you send a patrol for me? Why didn't you?" **Graystripe snarled.

"**Graystripe…you have to understand, we couldn't risk losing more cats.**" Firestar meowed.

"**Firestar,**" Graystripe's eyes softened "**I lost everything that meant something to me, I just thought I would never see you again.**"

"**I understand your anger, Graystripe. I should have gone out to look myself.**" Firestar purred.

"**No, Firestar. The clan can't lose you.**" Graystripe purred.

"**Graystripe…I missed you, I grieved for you, every day.**" Firestar meowed.

Leafpool saw the grief in Firestar's eyes, even though Graystripe's back.

"**Sandstorm, will they be back to friends?**" Leafpool asked her mother.

"**I would bet a couple of mousetails that they would, Leafpool.**" Sandstorm purred.

Sandstorm padded towards Firestar.

"**Firestar, I'm glad you didn't go join StarClan.**" Sandstorm purred.

Leafpool sighed, everything is back to normal. Graystripe's back, Firestar's still our leader, Squirrelflight still loves Brambleclaw, I'm still medicine cat, and there are no more Hawkfrost in the forest, just like the peaceful days.

_Wait a moment, Squirrelflight loves Brambleclaw, and no…she can't love him. He's Tigerstar's son. But…he killed Hawkfrost, instead of killing his leader. He is deputy, he could have killed Firestar, took revenge for Tigerstar, and became leader. But he didn't, he fought with his brother. To save Firestar, to save ThunderClan, to save the forest. _

_Leafpool suddenly had a dark though, if he shared dreams with Tigerstar, what is Tigerstar going to do to him now? She will protect the deputy that saved her father, with her life. _


	3. Chapter 3 Tragedy

Chapter 3 – The Tragedy

Squirrelflight paused at the entrance. What was she going to say to Brambleclaw?

_Then it hit her. _

Yes, she thought, that is a great idea.

She saw Brambleclaw heading in the nursery.

"**Brambleclaw…**" Squirrelflight murmured "**I'm not in the nursery.**"

Brambleclaw paused at the entrance, spotted Squirrelflight and bounded back.

"**Squirrelflight!**" he mewed anxiously, though Squirrelflight detected a purr, in his throat "**Why didn't you follow me back to camp? I was frantic, you know.**" He began to cover her in licks.

"**I was just talking to Firestar!**" Squirrelflight snapped.

_Then she remembered…she has no reason to snap at Brambleclaw. _

Brambleclaw stared at her, shocked.

"**Brambleclaw…**" Squirrelflight began, but she was cut-off.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**" Brambleclaw snapped "**I'm your mate, but your temper is really getting out of hand!**"

"**Brambleclaw, if you don't want there kits, just tell me," she snarled "I'm not all that excited about the pain either!**"

She began to pad into the nursery, as she heard Brambleclaw yowl after her, "**Squirrelflight! I want our kits. I love you! I'm sorry I snapped!**"

As he yowled, cats began to turn their head. Ferncloud and Sorreltail padded over to welcome Squirrelflight, and cats were congratulating the two parents. She sighed, this is just more commotion for the clan, thanks to Brambleclaw.

At Moonhigh, Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Leafpool, Dustpelt, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Birchpaw padded into the camp.

_Squirrelflight gasped. _

_Graystripe? Graystripe's back? _

Brambleclaw obviously noticed, for he bounded over to greet the former deputy.

"**Graystripe, do you want your position as deputy back?**" Brambleclaw dipped his head.

"**No, Brambleclaw. I will join the elders in a few moons, you are still young and fresh, lead the clan to the best of your ability, or I will overthrow you.**" Graystripe mewed with amusement

Firestar nodded his approval, and Squirrelflight seemed to notice that Graystripe seemed wearier than Dustpelt. She wondered what the Twolegs did to Graystripe that he was going to announce his retirement.

Cats went over to greet the former deputy, and congratulated Firestar on his incoming grandchildren.

As Squirrelflight padded toward Brambleclaw, she saw Ashfur springing for Brambleclaw.

Squrrielflight's heart lurched. She sprinted there in less than two rabbit hops, blocking Brambleclaw from Ashfur with her own fat belly.

_The moment seemed to stretch into a moon._

As Firestar yowled, Brambleclaw turned to push Squirrelflight away, but it was too late, she already feels Ashfur's claws sinking in her belly. Everything fell silent, Squirrelflight herself felt pain surge through her and for a moment she felt StarClan whispering encouraging her in her ears. She heard her sister's yowl, as she fought to stay conscious, she mewed,

"**Brambleclaw,**" she gulped "**as much as we fought**" she gulped "**I…I love you.**"

As the kits blindly climbed out of her body, she purred hoarsely,

"**Brambleclaw, take care of our kits,**" She gulped "**all of them, from Lionkit, to Jaykit, to Hollykit and Firekit.**"

She named them as they climbed their way out.

"**Goodbye Firestar, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and ThunderClan. StarClan is waiting for me.**"

As she drew in her last desperate breath, she heard Brambleclaw mew,

"**No! Squirrelflight you won't die!**"

And then all was silent, as she met Silverstream, she saw her clan grief for her below, her heart nearly stopped, but she knew, she would help them to the end.

She padded side by side, step for step, with Silverstream, she had forgotten to tell Brambleclaw that she knew his secret, but that didn't matter now.

She padded away, watching her clan grief below her.


End file.
